Sisters of a Sort
by hellsespada1
Summary: Every family has their own way of getting along. The Kiryuuins just happen to do things a little more... physically. Spoilers.


**A/N: You knew that this was coming. Or maybe not, but regardless, I've written the Kill la Kill yuri that one can't help but expect when watching the show. Spoilers, spoilers. Keep in mind that this fits (if you don't think too hard about it) at the end of episode 22 so don't say I didn't warn you. On to the sex!**

**Warnings: Yuri, Incest**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kill la Kill. Credit for the show goes to the creators. Go Trigger, go!**

* * *

"That was some speech you gave, Kiryuuin." Ryuuko huffed, plopping down into the bath.

"I did not intend it to sound that way. I assure you I was being sincere." Satsuki replied without opening an eye. "I wish for us to fight together."

"Hah... I believe you I suppose..." She sighed.

"You were quiet moved by the whole thing, as I recall."

"I was not moved!" She snapped, whipping her head around to glare at her kamui at the side of the little hot spring. "You sure like to run your mouth!"

Satsuki opened one eye to peer at the raven-haired girl across from her. "You brought Senketsu here?"

"Hai." Ryuuko answered, bending back to rest her hands behind her head on the floor around the hot spring, her breasts bouncing slightly as she does so. It was somewhat more of a large hot tub than a hot spring, but it was the most relaxing spot on the ship. "I didn't really have a choice. He gets lonely without me."

"I told you I don't get lonely so easily!" He burst out, waving his arms in protest.

"But I don't believe you." She replied calmly. "And I get lonely without you too, ya know."

"Ryuuko..."

"That's quite a relationship you have with your kamui, Matoi. Even though I can't understand him, I could feel his desire to have you back the whole time that I wore him. You are truly loved it seems."

"And what about you?"

"Hmm?"

"It seems there's a whole bunch of incomprehensible fools looking out for both of us. And we have each other too," she sat up straight again and looked Satsuki in the eye. "don't we... Nee-chan?"

Satsuki remained sitting with her arms crossed, unmoving except for the line of her mouth which softened ever so slightly.

"I thought I told you that you do not have to force yourself to act like my sister."

"Is that what it is to you? An act? You don't think we're really sisters, so you hafta fake it, eh? You'd hafta force your feelings?" She raised her head, but her eyes were hidden behind her black and red bangs.

"Ryuuko, I don't think that's what she meant." Senketsu tried, but she quickly cut him off.

"I wanna hear her say it!" She snapped. "Didn't you strike Ragyou in the name of the sister you never knew? ...does it not count now that you know it's me?"

Satsuki met her gaze calmly, peering into the azure globes that seemed to be watering just barely. "Do you hate me, Matoi?"

The younger girl was silent for a moment. Her eyebrows knit together and she turned away. "I hated you yesterday. And the day before that, and the day before that, and as many days back as I can remember!"

"And today?" Satsuki prompted, now letting her hands settle into her lap.

"Tch! Hell if I know!" Her head dropped back to the floor again. Her eyes were locked onto the ceiling as she spoke. "It's not like you hate me either though. You said you're done seeing people as pawns didn'tch ya? So why work so hard to get me back? Why would you wear Senketsu, put that much strain on your body, just to save some idiot like me?"

"It is better to have you as an ally than an enemy. Having you to contend with as well as Ragyou is simply too much to worry about."

"That's all it was, eh?"

"That displeases you?"

"It freakin pisses me off!" Ryuuko burst out. She rose up out of the water to glower at her so-called sister, unconcerned about exposing herself.

"Oh? What would you prefer that I say? That I did it out of love for my dear little sister?"

Ryuuko flushed a color that matched the streaks in her hair. "O-of course not!"

Senketsu chuckled as he watch the two girls. "You're blushing Ryuuko..."

She wheeled around to face him. "You stay out of this!" She yelled, thrusting one accusing finger towards him.

Unbeknownst to her, Satsuki had stood as well, and quickly wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "Fufufu, you are so easy to figure out... Ryuuko."

"Ah, hey! What's this all of a sudden?!" She recoiled at the sudden contact.

"What? Is this not the sort of thing you desired? Do you not want me to show some sort of sisterly affection?" Her chin rested on Ryuuko's right shoulder and her arms didn't loosen any.

"Geeeez!" The short-haired girl rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I just don't get you at all, Satsuki." She clasped her hands over the other girl's.

"That is no surprise. We hardly know each other after all. We have never spoken outside of our rather violent encounters."

The two of them stood together, processing the full realisation that they were siblings that knew nothing about the other.

"First and foremost, however, it is much more pleasant in the water."

"Ah... yeah." Ryuuko allowed the taller girl to guide her backwards into the slightly prickling heat of the hot spring, where they resituated on the seat with her now sitting between Satsuki's legs. Her older sister's breasts pressed softly against her back, but it didn't bother her any.

Satsuki nuzzled her cheek against Ryuuko's and let out a small sigh. "Your skin is quite soft, Ryuuko."

"Indeed. It's a wonderfully pleasant sensation." Senketsu agreed with a nod (or as close as a uniform can get to one).

"Oi! None of that! How about you give us a little privacy, huh?" She glared at him while fighting to keep the color out of her cheeks.

"Privacy?" He tilted to the side and looked at them both. "I won't ask what you intend, but are you sure? I don't want you two tearing up the place as soon as I've gone."

"Yeah I'm sure. Nothing's gonna happen so can you just go see what the others are up to? Please? I need to have a talk with my sister."

It wasn't like Ryuuko to stoop to asking nicely so, understanding her sincerity, he left them alone with a warning of: "Don't overdo it."

"So you sent him away?" Satsuki asked. "I suppose that will give us some time then. When I informed the Four Devas that I was coming, they insisted I take this time for myself."

Ryuuko laughed when she took in the whole situation of how they were related and the way they were now, naked and embracing tightly in the warm water. "Does it matter? Do you really think we can resolve our whole crazy-ass relationship with just a conversation?"

"No." Satsuki replied bluntly. "Kiryuuin women may like to hear themselves talk at times, but when it counts..." She pressed her lips to Ryuuko's ear and whispered softly. "we're physical beings..."

"Now ya got the right idea. So, Nee-chan... what is it you plan to do to me?"

"Oh? Will you just sit there and accept it then? That seems rather unlike you, Ryuuko."

"Damn right it does!" Ryuuko exclaimed as she stood from Satsuki's lap and spun around. She pressed her sister's legs together and quickly straddled them again, supporting herself on her knees and bringing them flush against each other. "I won't lose to you here either!"

"Either? You talk as if you've won before." Satsuki mocked.

From where Ryuuko had her hands about Satsuki's neck, she grabbed a handful of hair in one and roughly smashed their lips together. Neither one closed their eyes, twin sapphire orbs staring back at each other fiercely. Satsuki countered with her tongue which Ryuuko immediately bit and pulled into her mouth to keep her upper hand. Their tongues writhed and slipped over each other as they clashed inside their mouths, back and forth between the two girls as they fought to invade the other. This rough exchange continued until they were too air deprived to go on and their lungs cried for mercy.

"Are you sure you are okay... with crossing this line... Ryuuko?" Satsuki huffed.

"What's... with that?!" Ryuuko panted back. "Are you ashamed or something?!"

"Of course not! Kiryuuin Satsuki feels no shame whether she must bare her naked body or kiss her younger sister!" She paused for a moment after her outburst and her features curled into a smile as the two of them had to chuckle at her ridiculousness.

"Geez, you're pretty enthusiastic, Nee-chan." She chuckled. "But if it's like that, I'm not gonna hold back, you know?"

Two sets of nails slid down her back and dug into the flesh of her ass in response. "I shall hold you to that."

Ryuuko ghosted her lips over Satsuki's as if to lock them again, but instead she wrenched her head to the side and sunk her teeth into her neck. Satsuki refused to let her voice out, but Ryuuko felt the way she arched up into her and smiled against her soft skin. Her jaw clenched just tightly enough that her fang-like teeth broke the surface and Satsuki drew a sharp breath involuntarily, her eyes fluttering closed.

"If I want to touch you, then I have to mean it, right?" The younger girl taunted as she began to suck at her sister's neck until it left a prominent love mark.

Satsuki saw stars behind her eyes, but she wouldn't be taken without a fight. She dug her fingernails into the flesh of Ryuuko's ass and raked them up towards her back, leaving sweet claw marks all the way. She could feel the hand clenching her hair falter and a hot breath being heaved onto her neck. The shorter haired ravenette removed her teeth and gently licked the whole of the mark she had made, making sure to lap up the tiny drops of blood that came from the bite.

The long-haired sister had recovered from the pain at this point, so she retaliated by slipping her right hand around to Ryuuko's slightly toned stomach from the back and walking her fingers down below the water line again to reach her heat. The girl in her lap involuntarily let out a moan when she felt Satsuki's fingers upon her pussy. She was reduced to hugging her sister tightly, head flopped on her shoulder, when the older girl spread her lips apart and exposed her inner lips to the intensity of the water, wasting no time at plunging her middle finger inside.

"Ne...nee-chaaaan!" The cute way Ryuuko moaned caused a feeling of lust to swell in Satsuki's chest. Her own pussy clenched in response.

Bit by bit, she was losing her grasp on her usual composure. At first a small, nagging notion, Satsuki's desire to lose herself in Ryuuko's beautiful body was slowly growing to the point where it burnt out every other thought in her head. She pushed her finger up and up into the shorter girl until she was brought up from her lap. Ryuuko's knees now dug into the bench inside the hot tub and her arms relinquished their hold of Satsuki's neck to rest on her shoulders for support, leaving her breasts to dangle just above her sister's face. They jiggled cutely overhead, a full shape that was just large enough to show movement every time she drew a breath. Her hardened nipples stood out enough that droplets would fall from the tips as the water descended from her body.

Unable to resist her urge anymore, Satsuki reached with her free hand up to grasp one of Ryuuko's breasts, loving the way it fit perfectly in her palm, and coaxed the girl down to the point where she could take a nipple between her teeth. The short-haired ravenette let out a gasp at the forcefulness her sister used. Teeth closed tighter and tighter until her nipple was uncomfortably bitten, pain beginning to overtake pleasure. Just before it was too much for her to take, Satsuki eased the pressure and sucked the nipple into her mouth where she began to treat it with her tongue.

Ryuuko watched as her sister suckled on her chest and blushed at the way the long-haired girl easily met her eye even with the lewd expression on her face.

"Aren't you enjoying this too much, ahn! Nee-chan? Sucking on my breast like this is..."

"Would you like me to stop?" She asked, pulling away.

Ryuuko fought to keep desperation out of her voice. "No, y...you don't hafta stop. Or rather..." Her grip tightened on Satsuki's shoulders as she fought with herself. "The other one too... please?"

Satsuki smiled a true, genuine smile, a sight so beautiful that Ryuuko's heart skipped a beat. "You have such a cute side to you, Ryuuko. It is that that is making me crazy. But please, do not feel the need to be gentle. I will suffer as many bites as you see fit."

"B...baka! I don't take orders from you! I'll bite whatever I want!" Recovering from her tsundere surge, Ryuuko sought to regain control of the situation.

Without warning, she sunk all the way back into the water until she rested on one of Satsuki's legs. The three fingers that the older girl had been teasing into her sister's entrance were driven in all at once as her hands was trapped by Ryuuko's weight against her thigh. The short-haired sister winced at the sudden insertion, but she was too determined to dominate Satsuki to care. Before her sister could recover from her surprise, Ryuuko again grabbed her roughly by her hair and forced the girl's mouth to her neglected breast, this time closing her own lips over Satsuki's shoulder. Her teeth sank into the skin there as Satsuki dug her nails into her back in response. From inside her pussy, she could feel her sister's fingers curling up into her sweet spot as best as they could beneath her weight.

Satsuki refused to accept Ryuuko's overthrow so easily. She grit her teeth against the pain in her shoulder and in so doing, clamped down on the her sister's breast, paying particular attention to her nipple. From her shoulder, Ryuuko moved further down the Satsuki's arm until she was forced to relinquish the bud between her teeth. The younger girl left teeth marks on her sister's bicep and forearm before going over to her sides and back up to her breast, intermittently sucking to leave a love mark as well. The other ravenette reciprocated by leaving claws marks up and down the younger one's back and thighs, even pressing the nails of her pinned hand none too gently into her g-spot.

Finally, Ryuuko could take no more. Her jaw went slack and her muscles clenched as she gave in to her orgasm. She grunted and bared her teeth to fight back the urge to moan, refusing to give Satsuki the satisfaction of disarming her. Her pussy clenched tightly enough to squeeze her sister's fingers together painfully and nails dug harshly into her ass as she rode out the waves of pleasure until her head slumped onto Satsuki's breasts.

The longer-haired ravenette let up her tormenting long enough to stroke Ryuuko's hair gently, running her fingers through the red streak in her bangs.

"Oh my. Did you come already, Ryuuko? What happened to all that stamina you usually exhibit? You have put up a much better fight in the past."

"Tch! So you're still gonna talk down to me, huh?!" She plunged a hand into the water and clutched Satsuki's wrist. Unceremoniously, she wrenched her sister's fingers free of her pussy and stood up before her. "What the hell do I gotta bite to get through to you?!"

In an impressive display of the difference in their physical strength, Ryuuko scooped her sister out of the water by sliding an arm beneath each of her thighs and supporting them against her back. As Satsuki was hoisted over the edge of the hot spring, her legs were bunched against her chest and her hands clawed at Ryuuko's shoulders to stay up. When the younger girl was kneeling on the seat in the spring with her sister held over the edge, she let her drop the half foot to the ground.

Satsuki landed with a small thud and an audible gasp. She took raspy breaths from having the knocked out of her, but Ryuuko continued without pause. She spread the girl's lithe legs and tossed them over her shoulders in turn.

"Maybe here will do the trick!" The girl with red-streaked bangs let her head drop between the older girl's legs, diving straight towards her center.

Satsuki braced for the sensation and moaned aloud as her little sister's teeth sank into... her thigh.

"Ahhh! What...? Why did you...?!"

"Huh? You thought I would give it to you that easy? Like hell! If you want me to eat your pussy, you're gonna hafta beg, Nee-... chan..." She spat the last two syllables and smirked at Satsuki who had actually become flushed by her power play.

She wanted to swat Ryuuko for being too cocky, but she was still winded from the drop and somewhat debilitated by her position. She had to admit to herself that she was impressed with Ryuuko's dominance. As much as it went against her whole demeanor, a tiny part of her wanted to submit, to give in and be taken by her cute little sister. Ultimately her pride wouldn't let her and she snapped back in response.

"Beg pleasure of you? I would rather wallow in arousal than stoop to begging release from you, Matoi."

"That so? If you're gonna be like that, I'll just do what I want then." Just as she had said, she began to tease her older sister with her teeth.

Licks, nips, and bites were placed up and down her inner thighs. She would suckle on the skin right next to her pussy just long enough to leave a mark before quickly moving down her leg to bite somewhere else. The older girl did nothing in resistance. She allowed Ryuuko to play between her legs with her hands clasped across her chest. Every now and then, her legs would twitch or a soft moan would escape from her lips despite her best efforts. Before long, Satsuki's legs were covered in teeth marks and red spots, tiny droplets of blood dripped from a couple, but Ryuuko was careful to lick them up, stopping immediately whenever she drew blood.

When at last Ryuuko drew back to behold her work, she bit her lip in displeasure. "Why...? Why are you letting me do this? Why don't you stop me?!"

"If this is what you must do, I will not deny you. Take all of your anger out on me if you must. We will never cooperate otherwise." She answered with resolve in her voice.

"That's crazy Satsuki! I...!" Tears began to well in her eyes. "I... don't wanna hurt you anymore..."

Satsuki chuckled at this and put a hand gently to her younger sister's cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb. "Silly Ryuuko. That is not right, is it? It does not hurt. Look here." With her free hand, she took hold of Ryuuko's wrist and guided her hand down between her legs, placing the palm against her heated center.

"Nee-chan... You're soaking wet." Her fingers raked gently over her sodden lips.

Satsuki closed one eye involuntarily. "Nhnn. I will not beg, but do not tease any longer. Please."

"Geeeeez Nee-chan! Acting like that isn't fair." She shook her head with a smile. "Fine. I'll lick your pussy if that's what ya really want."

Repositioning herself in the water where she was kneeling on the seat, Ryuuko proceeded to readjust Satsuki's legs on her shoulders and inched her head towards her center. Sticking out her tongue so it would touch first, she pressed her lips to those of Satsuki's sodden pussy. With her tongue wiggling back and forth, she worked into her sister's pussy until she could reach no farther. She kissed the swollen lips before beginning to worm her tongue back out. Her muscle flit about, exploring the different parts of Satsuki's flower and lapping up any of the sweet juices she found that had dripped forth. The older sister had begun unwillingly bucking her hips against Ryuuko's as she bit down on her finger for control. Her legs crossed behind the other ravenette's back and prompted her to press in even further. Spurred on by her sister's need, Ryuuko pulled her by the hips up into her mouth until her tongue was as far inside the girl's pussy as it could possibly go. Satsuki reached, with her other hand, between her legs and pinched at her clit that Ryuuko had lathered with her tongue. Seeing Satsuki tease herself about drove the younger girl wild and she began to sink her teeth into her sister's snatch without thinking about it. Sudden realisation dawned on her when the long-haired ravenette gasped aloud. Quickly her shock turned to a throaty, satisfied moan and Ryuuko dared to nip a little more.

She nipped and pulled at her pussy with her teeth as well as sucking as much of her flower into her mouth as possible. Meanwhile Satsuki's fingers pinched and rolled her clit randomly, losing all form of rhythm.  
For the first time, she allowed herself to let out an erotic, "Ahn! Ryuuko, I...!"

Knowing exactly what she meant, Ryuuko pulled back to nudge Satsuki's hand away with her nose and immediately after it was clear, she circled the bundle of nerves once with her tongue to uncover it and promptly clamped her teeth on it.

Satsuki's body jerked enough that her ass completely raised off the tile floor as she bucked against her sister's face. A long, drawn out moan escaped her lips as Ryuuko sucked up all the juices that spilled forth from her older sister's twitching hole.

When at last the flow came to a halt, Ryuuko carefully lay her back on the floor and set each of her legs down as well so that they bent at the knee and dangled into the warm water on either side of her. Satsuki's haggard breathing calmed to a serious of deep, content breaths and Ryuuko smiled at her content expression. Absentmindedly, the younger girl slid her hand up her sister's well marked thigh to the soft skin of her side.

"Nee-chan? Sorry, but... I haven't had enough yet."

"Heh. It is fine. Go ahead, Ryuuko. Let us come together this time."

"Nnn." She grunted her confirmation and pushed Satsuki further back on the floor as she crawled out of the water.

Moving Satsuki's right leg up over her own, she straddled the left and pulled her back towards her once more until their pussy lips kissed and their hips were locked firmly together. Satsuki's reveled in the feeling of Ryuuko's lower half, still dripping hot water, pressing against her tender center. She forced herself to sit up so that she could wrap her arms about Ryuuko's neck and they sat there on the floor by the hot tub, limbs and bodies intertwined. From where she had grabbed her by the hips, the younger girl began bucking forward and pulling her gorgeous sister down against her. Their pussies grinded together as they worked up a rhythm. Satsuki rotated her hips while Ryuuko pushed on her ass to increase the pressure between them. Their breasts were pressed together at the tip, nipples pressing into each other, and they started kissing again with greater fervor as their hips rocked together harder.

Their lips met at first, pecking kisses back and forth. As the pressure grew between them, they kissed with open mouths; lips were bitten and pulled at in turn. By the time their pussies were slick with juices and making obscene sounds as they rubbed together, they had returned to a full-blown make out. Tongues coiled together, saliva was shared across their union, and minds were going blank as they neared the end. Satsuki continued raking her nails across Ryuuko's fair skin as they humped frantically against each other. Marks had been left all over her back, sides, and legs; a few distinct spots where they had dug into her shoulders shone red as well.

Without warning, the longer-haired ravenette broke their kiss and forced the younger girl onto her back. Satsuki humped against her from above and Ryuuko was content to grab her full hips and watch as her sister pleasured herself as she rode her. Her eyes were closed, reveling in the sensation, as she tweaked her nipples and shook every time their clits knocked together.

Just the sight of it was more than the younger girl could take and she thrust up into her sister, desperate to finish with her. "Satsuki, that's so hot... I...! Any second now...!"

"Good. Now let yourself go. Come with me, Ryuuko."

With one last push, they went over the edge together. They're pussies spasmed and clenched while they screamed together and Ryuuko moaned out, "Ne...nee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!"

The younger girl let her head sink to the wet floor and her sister followed shortly, dropping onto her form with a soft plop. Ryuuko stroked her disheveled hair as Satsuki's chest heaved against her breasts.

"That was amazing, Satsuki." She spoke dreamily, clasping her hands on the girl's back.

"Heh. Do not talk is if it is over yet." Was her confident reply.

Ryuuko looked her in the eye and then laughed. "Man I love you, Nee-chan!"

"And I you, Imouto."

Ryuuko blushed at that and when Satsuki moved to kiss her on the forehead and then once more on her lips, her tongue snaking past her teeth...

Two hours after they had left, the two of them once more stood on the deck of the Naked Sun with everyone's eyes upon the. Gamagoori was resisting the urge for an outburst, meanwhile Jakuzure was too dumbfounded to speak. Inumuta expressionlessly collected data and Sanageyama kept asking why everyone was so silent. The members of Nudist Beach were rather more amused than anything, except for Tsumugu who simply rolled his eyes. Senketsu was doing much the same thing while Ryuuko stood raking her hands through her hair and looking away into the distance, a slight blush on her cheeks. Satsuki stood calm and confidently as ever, as if she didn't have bite marks all over her arms and legs; and Ryuuko arms, legs, and stomach weren't covered in claw marks. Mako was the first one to speak when she reappeared.

"Ryuuko-chawhhhhhaaaaaa?! What what what!? Ryuuko-chan and Satsuki-sama have been attacked!" She zipped around, examining their marks. "Long claws and sharp fangs!? Could it be...?" She performed a number of wild actions as she spoke, one involved a squid she had pulled from the ocean and two vaguely resembled a dying mime. "THERE ARE WILD ANIMALS LOOSE ON THE SHIP?!"

Gamagoori looked at her in disbelief. "Mankanshoku... let's go with that."

* * *

**A/N: Could have been worse. I'm a bit out of practice so maybe I'll do a more kinky Kiryuuin incest piece later. If I find the time anyway. Hope you enjoyed! :) Till next time.**


End file.
